creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Präsenz VII
=''Die Präsenz''= Kalt Aus den Notizen von Leo Corey Als wir feststellten, dass Walden und Pauline weg waren, wurde die Gruppe unruhig. Keiner musste rätseln um zu wissen, wohin die gegangen waren. Es mag lächerlich klingen, aber die Mahnung, immer in einer Gruppe von mindestens fünf Leuten unterwegs zu sein, hatte sich in unsere Köpfe geprägt. Wobei damit die Köpfe von Vincent und mir gemeint sind. Aber anstatt meinen Überlegungen zu folgen, entschied sich Vanessa dazu, mir entgegenzutreten. Sie schrie mich an, ich hätte Walden zu seiner Rettungsaktion und vermutlich in den Tod getrieben. Später, viel später, habe ich darüber ausgiebig nachgedacht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich schuldig zeichnen kann: Meine Spezialität ist rationales und kühles Denken, ich tue, was getan werden muss. Wenn ich eine Entscheidung treffe und sie sich als Fehler erweist, dann kann ich daraus lernen, aber ich habe nichts in dem Sinne falsch gemacht. Wenn ich eine gute Entscheidung treffe, die sich als richtig erweist, dann bin ich folglich auch nicht für die Aktionen der Opposition verantwortlich. Tatsache war zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch, dass unsere Zahlen erschreckend gesunken waren. Tatsache war ebenfalls, dass ich Walden streng genommen brauchte. Ich war nie ein großer Sportler, Vincent musste im Zweifelsfall den Kampf übernehmen und Kim war noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Kurz gesagt: Ohne Walden hätten wir Vanessa nicht transportieren können. Nur er konnte sie wirklich tragen, ohne dabei fatal langsamer zu werden. '' ''Schließlich schloss ich eine Wette ab: Wir würden Walden suchen um Vanessa zu retten. Wenn das für mich den Tod bedeutet hätte, dann hätte ich es akzeptiert, dann wären Vincent und Kim in den Wald weitergezogen und hätten versucht den hoffentlich platzierten Fluchtwagen zu erreichen. Was Vanessa betraf: In dem Moment, in dem Slender Man die Basis betreten hätte, hätte sich Vanessa in einer großen Apotheke befunden. Mehr als genug Schlaftabletten, damit sie es sich hätte einfach machen können. Die Dürre war quasi mutiert. Sicher, es war vorher heiß und stickig gewesen, aber nun war noch etwas in der Luft: Wie ein Mückenschwarm schien eine nicht greifbare Anspannung um die Kinder zu flimmern, eine Ahnung von unvermeidlichem Schrecken. Keine Proxys mehr. Die Leichen waren unnatürlich schnell zu Staub zerfallen und ließen Sabelheim wie eine Geisterstadt aus einem Western wirken. Nun, der erste Teil traf durchaus zu, fand Leo. „Ist es richtig, Vanessa alleine zu lassen?“, fragte Vincent unruhig, als sie sich vom Einkaufszentrum entfernten. Leo schwieg. Natürlich war es nicht richtig, aber es war der beste Weg, den Leo sah: Wenn sie Walden finden mussten, dann mussten sie auch jede verfügbare Kraft aufbringen. Ohne ihn war das Mädchen ohnehin verloren. Ein weiteres Beispiel für Leos mechanische Denkweise. Vanessa war ein Opfer, dass er nicht riskieren konnte. Die Gruppe wäre in der Lage gewesen, Walden zurückzulassen, weil Walden ein Mensch war, der sein ganzes Leben zurückgelassen wurde. Wenn Vanessa zu langsam war, dann bremsten die Leute für sie. Weil sie die Welt verstand: Wenn es dir an einer Fähigkeit mangelt, dann finde, wie du sie ausgleichst. Mach dich unbezahlbar, lasse nie einen Zweifel an deinem Wert offen. Sie ließ nicht einmal zu, dass man an ihr zweifelte. Aber um sie jetzt zu retten, brauchten sie Walden, es sei denn sie wollten Vanessa zu zweit tragen. Außerdem hatte Walden seine Position in der Gruppe gefährdet: Sie zeigten es noch nicht, aber nach Leos Rechnung würden die klügeren Kids beginnen, an ihm zu zweifeln. Noch ein Stück, vertraut mir noch ein kleines Stück. Was würde er tun, wenn er Walden fand? Wie konnte er sein Handeln am besten bewerten? Was wird Walden erwarten? Natürlich würde Walden mit dem schlimmsten rechnen, damit dass Leo, und er hätte tatsächlich große Lust dazu gehabt, ihn aus der Gruppe werfen, ihn in der Luft zerreißen, ihn niedermachen würde. Leos Autorität war in Frage gestellt worden, noch dazu vom schwächsten Glied der Kette. Doch würde es helfen, Walden auf seinen Platz zurückzuwerfen? Walden begann, sein Potential zu erkennen. Um ihn zu bremsen, müsste er ihn in einem noch erbärmlicheren Zustand zurücklassen, als es ihm zustand. Was er nicht tun konnte, weil die Gruppe sich gegen ihn stellen würde. Es blieb also nur eine Richtung. „Ich glaube, das Ritual beginnt heute“, murmelte Kim nervös. Vincent nickte abwesend. Er hatte einen Degen aus der Sportabteilung in seinem Gürtel befestigt und musterte jede Ecke und jede Kante mit größter Vorsicht. Kim hielt ihre extra lange Hake lässig auf der Schulter, wirkte aber dennoch nervös. „Was ist?“, fragte Leo nervös. Dann bemerkte er es selbst. Jemand, nein, etwas, beobachtete sie. „Weiß wer, wo wir sind?“, fragte Vincent, noch immer nach dem Stalker suchend. „Ich glaube, wir sind gleich an der Drossel“, entgegnete Kim. „Was ist eine Drossel?“ „Drosseln bilden eine große Familie der Sperlingsvögel und...“ „Kim, bitte.“ „Die Drossel ist ein kleines Café. Es hat einen zweifelhaften Ruf, aber sie servieren den besten...“ Sie zögerte. „...Tee...“ „Aha, Tee.“ Kim schnaubte. „Ja, Tee. Wenn du etwas dagegen hast, sag es ruhig.“ „Etwas gegen Tee? Ich doch nicht...“ „Dann ist ja gut.“ Einige Momente gingen sie einfach schweigend voran. „Ich schätze dein Tee ''hatte meistens etwa siebzehn Prozent ''Milch?“ „Wenn wir das hier überlebt haben, werde ich dich töten.“ „Einen Adligen?“ „Ich werde dich heiraten, dich töten und das Erbe an mich nehmen.“ „Welches in der Villa besteht. Du weißt, die Villa am Rande dieser ''Stadt?“ Ein entrüstetes Knurren von Seiten Kims ging in Leos atemlosen Keuchen unter. Sie waren an der Drossel angekommen. Es handelte sich um ein dreistöckiges Gebäude mit weißen Außenwänden im Erdgeschoss, die höheren Etagen waren mit Holz verkleidet. Seltsamerweise schien das Gebäude vom Verfall der Stadt selbst entkommen zu sein, aber über der Tür hing eine wohl vertraute Gestalt, mit großen Schrauben an die Wand genagelt. „Walden...“, keuchte Vincent. - „Wie konnte das passieren“, fragte Kim entgeistert. Nachdenklich fügte sie hinzu: „Und wie hat man diesen Typen da hoch bekommen?“ „Kim, das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um...“ „Ich meine, die Proxys sind stark, aber versuch mal an der geriffelten Holzwand eine Leiter anzubringen ''und ''Walden da hoch zu schleppen... Und er wurde nicht verunstaltet.“ „Er hat ''Schrauben in seinen Händen und Armen!“ „Hatte ich auch schon. Was ich meine ist...“ Kim schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und fasste sich dabei an den Kopf, wie bei einem plötzlichen, schmerzhaften Stich. „Die Proxys ´verschönern´ ihre Opfer doch immer, oder? Außerdem sind alle Leichen weg, warum hängen sie dann neue auf.“ „Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte“, meldete sich Walden und Leo beobachtete beeindruckt, was für Sprünge Kim in ihrer Verfassung machen konnte, wenn sie wollte, „dann würde ich es gerne tun, sobald diese gottverdammten Teile aus meinem Körper entfernt sind!“ Kim keuchte. „Walden, tu das nie, nie wieder!“ „Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor. Wenn ihr jetzt die Güte hättet, ich meine, das tut ziemlich weh und ich würde gerne hier runter und iuaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!“ Kim hatte ihre Harke hochgereckt und hinter eine der Schrauben geklemmt. „Also gut, Walden“, rief sie, „Jetzt stell dir einen wunderschönen Ort vor!“ - Aus den Notizen von Leo Corey Es dauerte, Walden zu befreien. Während ich versuchte, nicht hinzusehen, Kims Praktiken hatten eine ähnliche Attraktivität wie ein Autounfall, überdachte ich die Dinge, die sie vorher geäußert hatte. Während man von unten mit der Harke gut an den Bereich zu kommen schien, so wirkten mir Chaoten wie die Proxys doch eher ungeeignet um eine schwere Last, eine sich währende Last dazu, an so einer Stelle zu platzieren. Auch sonst wirkte das Vorgehen sehr unpassend, alleine, weil Walden in seiner Lage eine Weile hätte überleben können. In keiner Falle der Proxys, die ich gesehen hatte, hätte ein Mensch länger als zwei Stunden überlebt, wenn überhaupt. '' ''Unser Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als Walden endlich herabfiel. '' ''Nun, nachdem er wieder aufgestanden war, sich lange beschwert und Kims Witze über Meteoriteneinschläge tapfer ertragen hatte. Und sich auf Vincents Schuhe übergeben hatte. Sie verstehen das Wesentliche, Herr Leser. '' „Er hat Antonia, Ludwig und Pauline. Er sagt, er wird sie nicht töten, er versteckt sie an einem geheimen Ort.“ „Wer?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass er total menschlich war. Pauline hat ihn erkannt, glaube ich. Vielleicht eine weitere Kreatur des Bösen, aber er hasst Slender Man.“ „Verstehe“, sagte Leo langsam. Wer steckte hinter dieser Aktion? Welches Ziel verfolgte er hinter all dem, wenn er gegen Slender Man arbeitete? „Ach ja, noch eine Sache“, unterbrach Walden seinen Gedankengang, „Er sagt, wir haben noch gut zehn Stunden, bevor das Ritual vollzogen ist. Das war vor drei Stunden.“ Alarmiert sahen Vincent und Kim auf. Leos Gehirn machte einen Sprung und legte sich auf eine Entscheidung fest. „Vincent, retten wir die anderen?“ Vincent zögerte, dann nickte er. „Gut, dann werden du und ich genau das tun. Kim geht mit Walden zurück und holt Vanessa. Wir treffen uns am Eingang zum Waldpfad.“ Walden tauschte einen Blick mit Kim, dann verschwanden sie in Richtung des Einkaufszentrums. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer hinter der Sache steckt?“, fragte Vincent, als sie sich zu zweit in Bewegung setzten. Sie wussten noch nicht, wo ihr Ziel war, aber alles war besser, als untätig herumstehen, soviel wusste Leo über Menschen wie Vincent. „Nein, aber ich glaube, er hat irgendeinen Plan. Er will uns an einer bestimmten Stelle haben.“ „Die Frage ist nur...“ Vincent unterbrach sich: Die Miniradios in ihren Taschen hatten begonnen, sich zu melden. Aber anstatt der üblichen unheilvollen Mischung aus Knistern und Rauschen ertönte eine monotone Melodie. Leo glaubte, ein Klavier zu erkennen. Eine Stimme sang dazu, aber der Ton war so leise, dass kein Wort verständlich war. Der Sound der Radios war absolut synchron. „Was zur Hölle“, murmelte Leo und versuchte, dieses Phänomen einzuordnen. ''Ruhig. Jeder Wahnsinn hat ein eigenes krankes System. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Kaum merklich erhöhte sich die Lautstärke. „Ich kenne diese Melodie“, murmelte Leo leise, „Ich kann sie nur nicht einordnen.“ Leo machte einen weiteren Schritt und wieder stieg die Lautstärke kaum merklich an. Langsam und fast durchgehend in Erwartung einer Falle, arbeiteten sich die Kids vorwärts. Immer wenn die Musik leiser wurde, gingen sie ein Stück zurück. Das Lied führte sie weg von den breiten Straßen zu den dunklen Rassen, den Nebenarmen von Sabelheims Hauptadern. Noch immer glaubte Leo, etwas an dieser Melodie zu kennen. Etwas in seinem Innern sträube sich, versuchte ihn verzweifelt, auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, aber Leos Kopf war aktuell ein reines Chaos. Er hatte sich vom Augenblick hinreißen lassen und das hatte er jetzt davon. Dann erreichten sie das Kühlhaus und wussten, sie waren hier richtig. Eventuell, weil jemand mit Blut HIER SEID IHR RICHTIG ''an die Wand geschmiert hatte. Außerdem verstummten die Radios. Leo hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo er dieses Lied schon gehört hatte. „Die Tür lässt sich einfach öffnen“, stellte Vincent trocken fest, „Ein Glück, dass das alles hier überhaupt nicht nach einer Falle riecht.“ Leo gab ihm innerlich recht, folgte ihm aber ins Kühlhaus. Man glaube es oder nicht, aber im Kühlhaus war es überraschenderweise kühl. Trotzdem war das hier gelagerte Fleisch bereits verrottet und bestand hauptsächlich nur noch aus großen Schwärmen von grün schillernden Fliegen. Die Sorte, die auf Fischmärkten die Ware unappetitlich wirken ließ. Oder noch unappetitlicher. Kam auf den Betrachter an. „Sie haben dieses Kühlhaus für Fälle wie diesen erbaut“, erzählte Vincent, als sie sich durch den Ungeziefersturm kämpften, bemüht, keines der Insekten zu verschlucken. „Sie haben ein Kühlhaus für den Fall gebaut, dass ein gesichtsloses gottgleiches Monster die Stadt angreift?“ „Sie haben es gebaut, falls Sabelheim isoliert werden würde. Hätte die Stromversorgung auf voller Leistung funktioniert, hätte das Fleisch vielleicht noch gehalten.“ Von einem der stinkenden Kadaver, die an Haken von der Decke hingen, löste sich ein Klumpen, der schmatzend zu Boden fiel. Ein Spritzer der Fäulnissäfte landete auf Leos Schuh. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann verbrenne ich meine Klamotten“, beschloss er trocken und sah sich nach den Vermissten um. Er wusste nicht, was er mit dem Unbekannten anfangen sollte. Konnte er ihn irgendwie zum Vorteil der Gruppe nutzen? Gab es einen Weg, Slender Man zu besiegen, anstatt einfach zu entkommen? „Leo!“ Leo entging dem Bohrer durch mehr Glück als Verstand und machte einen Satz nach hinten. Odd- Eye, der Proxy mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen stand im Fliegenmeer und grinste die Jungen manisch an. Über ihrem Kopf wand sich eine dürre, unverkennbare Silhouette, gekrönt vom blassen, vollkommen blanken Kopf, den jeder, der noch in Sabelheim lebte, inzwischen mit dem Tod selbst assoziieren mochte. Die Fliegen umgaben das grausige Paar wie ein Heer seinen König, bäumten sich zu grotesken Gestalten auf, zu Säulen aus schillernden Leibern, zu Bergen aus borstigen, schwarzen Beinen, zu Wellen aus grausiger Kakophonie. Hinter Slender Man wogten fünf lange Fliegenströme wie zornige Schlangenköpfe in schauriger Disharmonie mit den schwarzen, spastisch zuckenden Tentakeln des Gesichtslosen. „Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt“, hörte Leo Vincent rufen, aber sein Gehirn war bereits am rotieren, würfelte mit Daten und Theorien. „Etwas stimmt nicht“, stellte er schließlich fest und griff in seine Tasche. Seine Hand umfasste seinen Lieblingselektroschocker. „Nein, nein“, murmelte Vincent säuerlich, „da steht nur ein riesiges, gesichtsloses Monster und kontrolliert Fliegen, direkt neben der Psychopathin mit dem Einhandbohrer und den bunten Augen.“ „Und trotzdem machst du sofort Witze auf ''üblichem Niveau“, kommentierte Leo. Er war sich seiner Sache relativ sicher. „Normalerweise erstarren erst alle vor Angst, wenn das Vieh auftaucht.“ Vincent schien kurz nachzudenken. „Du meinst, er ist schwächer als sonst?“ „Die Auferstehung steht kurz bevor. Er sammelt all seine Kräfte an einem Ort. Ich würde vermuten, dass das hier sogar nur eine Projektion ist.“ „Slender Man ist doch nur eine Projektion eines stärkeren Wesens. Oder?“ „Ja.“ „Also ist es nur eine Projektion einer Projektion?“ „Odd- Eye ist echt.“ „Oh.“ Das Proxymädchen war mit erhobenem Bohrer vom Stehen ins Rennen übergegangen und näherte sich den beiden Jungen. Der Bohrer kreische blutrünstig, die Fliegen summten Ohrenbetäubend und Slender Man stand inmitten von all dem und sah die Jungen an. Ohne zu zögern griff Vincent nach einem Haufen Aas, der wohl mal eine Gans gewesen war und schlug sie Odd- Eye ins Gesicht. Nicht die effektivste Waffe, aber es ließ sie nach hinten taumeln. Faulendes Fleisch klebte in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Pupillen waren geweitet, auch das Grinsen hatte nachgelassen, aber sobald sie wieder klar zu sehen schien rannte sie erneut los. Vincent schlug wieder mit der Gans zu, Odd- Eye fing sie ab und stieß den Bohrer in Vincent Bein. Vincent schrie und wollte zurückspringen, aber er riss Odd- Eye mit sich und sie beide gingen zu Boden, wodurch der rotierende Bohrer nur noch tiefer in sein Bein drang. Leo zog den Elektroschocker und rammte ihn in den Rücken des Mädchens. Sie stöhnte und klappte zusammen. „Bist du okay?“ „Ich habe ein Loch im Bein.“ „''Außer dem Loch im Bein.“ Er half Vincent hoch. „Keine Ahnung. Das Loch im Bein nimmt einen ziemlichen großen Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit für sich ein.“ Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber er war blass und zitterte. „Wir müssen...“ Slender Man erschien zwischen ihnen aus dem Boden und die Tentakeln peitschen sie auseinander. Er hatte nicht die tödliche Kraft des echten Slender Man, aber auch diese Schöpfung hatte Materie. Leo wirbelte durch den Schwarm aus Fliegen, vermutlich freuten die sich darauf, dass Vincent und Leo bald auch schmackhafte Kadaver werden würden, und landete in einem Stapel von modrigem Schweinefleisch. Er blinzelte um seine Sicht zu klären, aber die Fliegen umgaben ihn so dicht, dass er keinen Meter Sichtweite hatte. Vermutlich nutzte Slender Man den Fakt, dass Insekten auf leiseste Reize reagierten, um sie irgendwie zu steuern. Leo überlegte, wie er den Spieß umkehren sollte, da fühlte er die Fliegen auf sich landen. Nicht nur eine, nicht zehn, sondern Tausende. Und sie krabbelten auf seinen Mund zu. Leo kämpfte sich hoch, nicht leicht, wenn der Untergrund so weich und glitschig ist, und versuchte die Fliegen loszuwerden. Etwa so erfolgreich wie ein Haarföhn Unterwasser. Hinzu kam der Gestank. Es war vorher schlimm gewesen, doch jetzt, beschmiert mit Innereien und klebrigen Fleischklumpen, alle in ihrem ganz individuellem Status des Verwesungsvorganges, war er betäubend. Leo nahm kaum war, dass er quasi nur taumelte. Und dann hörte er eine Stimme rufen: „Leo... Hier oben!“ Leo legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah Fliegen. Eine kleine Stimme sagte ihm, dass seine Brille weg war. „Wir sind's!“, kam es durch den Fliegenschwarm. „Ludwig“, hauchte Leo und zerbiß eine Fliege. „Ludwig!“ Einen Moment Stille. „Moment, wir kommen runter!“ Dann fielen drei Gestalten durch die Fliegenwolken und landeten auf dem Fleischhaufen, in dem Leo eben noch gelegen hatte. „Das“, kommentierte Pauline düster, „ist der schlimmste Tag aller Zeiten.“ „Nicht für dich.“ „Klappe.“ Pauline, Ludwig und Antonia stand vor ihm, bedeckt mit Schrammen und Schimmel, erschöpft und mit fettigem Haar, verschwitzt und zittrig, aber am Leben. „Wir müssen zu Vincent“, griff die Automatik in Leos Gehirn ein, „Er wurde verletzt.“ - ''Aus den Notizen von Leo Corey Wir fanden Vincent durch seine Rufe. Slender Man war verschwunden, laut Vincent hatte er wohl weniger versucht uns zu töten, als seine Untergebene zu retten. Sie würde vermutlich eine Rolle beim Ritual spielen, dass nun jede Sekunde beginnen würde, das vermutete ich. Ob ich Recht hatte, dass habe ich nie erfahren. Ich versuchte später, von den Dreien zu erfahren, was geschehen war, aber sie konnten sich an kaum etwas erinnern, nur daran, dürftig gefesselt auf einer höheren Ebene des Kühllagers aufgewacht zu sein. Ich wusste nicht, welches Ziel der Entführer gehabt hatte. ''Irgendwie hatte ich angenommen, ihn zu treffen, ich hätte gedacht, er würde uns in eine Falle locken, aber ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang, zwischen ihm und dem Angriff im Lager. Viel eher hatte Odd- Eye versucht, uns ein letztes Mal zu schwächen. Ihr unbekümmertes Wesen hatte für Sekunden gewackelt, und ich kannte die Bedeutung dahinter: Nie zuvor, hatte dieses Mädchen den Tod fürchten müssen. Doch nun hatte sie irgendeine Bedeutung und sie musste noch etwas länger existieren, sie war eine Schlüsselfigur ihres Meisters geworden. '' Walden und Kim kamen ihnen entgegen, Walden trug Vanessa, Kim trug einen Haufen provisorischer Waffen, als sie sich dem Platz näherten. „Wir müssen weg hier“, rief Vanessa ihnen entgegen. Leo blieb als erster stehen. „Was ist los?“ „Ein Irrer, ich glaube eine Art Proxy“, keuchte Walden, „Er hätte uns fast erwischt.“ „Im Kaufhaus?“ „Ja!“ „Dann könnten wir...“ Ein mentaler Schrei unterbrach die Konversation. Er gellte in den Köpfen der Kids, stieg in Höhe und Lautstärke, wurde zu einem schrillen Kreischen und durchbrach schließlich die Mauer zur Realität: Er hallte von den Wänden wieder, zum Himmel hinauf und in die Tiefen der Erde, er ließ das Blut in den Adern gerinnen, gefrieren und kochen, er ließ ihre Nackenhaare abstehen wie Stacheln und nahm ihnen die letzten Reste Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Dann kam die Aura von unaussprechlicher, garstiger Bösartigkeit so heftig über die Stadt, dass es sie alle augenblicklich zu Boden schmetterte. Kälte umgab Leo, Entsetzen nahm ihm jede Fähigkeit zum rationalen Denken. Er sah das Straßenpflaster splittern, als sich Bäume, dornig, mit heller Rinde, aus dem Boden wanden wie Würmer. Und er fühlte den Triumph eines Gottes, der zu seinem ersten Schritt in eine neue Realität ansetzte. Die Präsenz VIII Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen